Mugen: When worlds colide
by Knuxougefan251000
Summary: What happens when worlds collide adventure, comedy, and romance.Alot of couples in this story,lemons,use of alcahol and tobacco,and blood and gore.Worlds Mario, Sonic, Call of duty, predators,assassins creed, and other worlds i didnt mention.
1. Chapter 1

OKAY I DONT OWN SEGA, NINTENDO, TREYARCH, INFINITY WARD, THE GUYS WHO MADE PREDATOR, UBISOFT,ROCKSTAR, ETC. NOR DO I OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY THE OCS ARE MINE. WARNING BAD LANGUAGE, USE OF ALCAHOL, USE OF TOBACCO AND OTHER DRUGS, HARDCORE LEMONS, BLOOD AND GORE, SONGS BY: EMINEM, LIL WAYNE, DRAKE, O-ZONE, LINKIN PARK, BREAKING BENJAMIN, ICE CUBE, PITBULL, JASON DERULO, AKON, JAY SEAN, OWL CITY, KATY PERRY, LADY GAGA, KANYE WEST, WIZ KHALIFA, BLACK EYED PEAS, AMERICAN REJECTS, JAY-Z, DIRTY MONEY, RIHANNA, AND OTHER ARTIST I DIDNT MENTION.

Mushroom Kingdoms hero mario is walking to the forest saying that there was this strange portal and that there was this weird elf guy with a sword and a fairy. Mrio just kept walking in the woods untill he heard footsteps. Mario hid behind a tree and saw a blonde guy with a green outfit a sword and a fairy destroying trees and bushes in the forest

"HEY YOU!" shouted mario.

"HUH!" link turned around to see a mario tossing a fireball in the air and catching it many times.

"Dont you think its time to lay off the World of Warcraft?"

The guy just charged at him and tried to slash him with his sword. Mario quickly dodged him and threw the fireball he had earlier at the blonde guy and hit him in the chest. He was on fire for a while the it got put out. The guy then got a bomb out and threw it at mario. Mario got a good explosion on the legs but he was still able to walk, sprint, and jump. Then the blonde guy jumped with his sword aiming at marios head, mario quickly rolled to the side and got up and kicked the guy in the back he landed on his stomach. Mario was about to finish him untill the fairy said...

"NO! Don hurt him hes only here cause theres this evil man named ganondorf and link saw him run into this portal and he went in here too so we started following him and we ended up in this weird brick, mushroom,and power up world so can you please spare him."

Mario chuckled at the fairy

"Oh come on im not that murderous on people sure I can spare him he looks pretty beat though here make him eat this green mushroom,"

"Okay...HEY LINK WAKE UP!

"HUH," Link woke up and saw mario Link quickly got up and charged at him with a knife, mario put his arms out to block the attack.

"NO Link Stop...hes going to heal you," yelled the fairy

Link stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the fairy then he looked at mario. Mario just walked up to him and gave him the green mushroom link just ate it like as if were regular food.

"hmph," Link did with a smile and walked to the mushroom kingdom.

"Thank you mister is there anything we can repay with or an errand we can do," said the fairy "sure just call me mario and..."

"WAIT! your mario from the mushroom kingdom," yelled the fairy "yep the one and only why did you here of me in your other world," said mario. "I heard many stories from your mushroom people sometimes they come to our world to get some deku nuts,"

"Thats very cool but didnt you say something about a guy named ganondorf and..." mario was interrupted by a toad "MARIO QUICK THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM IS IN TROUBLE!"

"WAIT A MINUTE WHAT!" shoutd mario. "THERES THIS MAN ON A HORSE ATTACKING THE PLACE WITH KOOPA TROOPS AND HIS TROOPS!" said the toad in fear. "THAT FUCKING KING KOOPA WILL NEVER GIVE UP TO CAPTURE PRINCESS PEACH AND DAISY AND KNOW HE MADE A DEAL WITH SOME GUY THIS GUY(points at link) HAS TO KILL" shouted mario at the top of his lungs. "Oh it gets worse theres another princess with him she wears a white and purple dress and has brown hair,". "THATS ZELDA!," link said and ran towards the mushroom kingdom with mario the fairy and toad behind. They got to the mushroom kingdom toads with swords, shields, and bows and arrows were fighting with the koopas and ganon's troops.

Mario quickly started fighting and so did link. Then mario saw bowsers koopa ships with bowser ganondorf and the tree princessess in it. "Mario and friend I have finally captured the princesses now me and ganon here will take the univeres with some other firends along the way goodbye," bowser said as he pressed a button and opened a portal to another dimension.

"DAMN IT!" yelled both mario and link said at the sametime. "What are we going to do?" "We dont know yet Navi? Mario what about you?,". "I have a brother who works with this scientist named Professer he might have a portal device lets a-go,". "Okay lets," then they ran off to luigis mansion.

MEANWHILE IN MOBIUS

"So if you guys see men by the names mario and link destroy them there evil and want to take your seven chaos emeralds and destroy mobius heres a pictures of both of them," ganondorf said. "Well me tails and knuckles here will inform the others," said sonic the hedgehog. "Good," bowser said in a snarl.

BACK TO THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM

"Ah so bowser took the princesses again bro?" said luigi "YES!,". "Okay okay calm down mario, did you catch all that,". "Of course alright by the looks at this computer there doomship landed in a place called Mobius I'll set the cordinates to Mobius and the four of you will go there okay," said as he typed the cordinates to Mobius. "Alright its done go into the portal and your in Mobius,". "Alright lets a-go," said mario as he went into the portal the same with link,luigi,and navi.

They got to Mobius and walked arund an glared the strange world until the four were greeted by sonic,tails,and knuckles "There they are get them!" sonic shouted as he ran to them and the four just stand there in a battle pose and waited for the first attack.

TO BE CONTINUED

preview of chapter 2: "But this guy named ganondorf and bowser said you were the bad guys," said knuckles. "Oh great maybe he tricked you guys into thinking were the bad guys just to steal your seven chaos jewels or whatever," said luigi. Just then the ground started to shake and then it shows eggman stealing the master emerald with bowser holding a chaos emerald and with ganondorf holding 2 chaos emeralds going to the doomship. "Theres your fucking proof," said link pointing at them.


	2. The mistake and battle

OKAY I DO NOT OWN NINTENDO, SEGA, TREYARCH, INFINTY WARD, THE PEOPLE WHO MADE PREDATOR, UBISOFT, ROCKSTAR, ETC. NO FLAMES PLEASE!. AND I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS. AND I DONT OWN THE SONG IN THIS CHAPTER FIREWORK BY KATY PERRY.

"There they are get them!" yelled sonic as he charged at them with knuckles and tails behind him the four just stand there in a battle pose (navi counts as the fourth person but dosent fight) sonic quickly used a spin dash on mario but mario quickly kicked him in the ground while sonic was spinning. "SONIC!" screamed tails in horror "Im fine but these assholes aren't knuckles (nods)," (knuckles nods back) "HHHYYYAAA!" sreamed knuckles as he punched the ground causing a shockwave knocking the three down then knuckles punched luigi in the leg causing it to break. When mario saw this his eyes turned from blue to fire burning red the with all his might he got a bob-omb out and threw at knuckles the explosion caused knuckles to fly off the ground and hit a tree.

Link the charged at tails but tails quickly dodged the attack by flying then tails got to height were his feat were close to links face and he started kicking links face 5 times. Link managed to grab one of tails's feet and through him on the ground. Sonic then punched link in the stomach causing him to land on the ground, mario then did that one super smash bros brawl move were he does this on uppercut and coins come out (if you dont know what I mean then its okay or you can buy the game or watch mario gameplay) on sonic, knuckles ran gave mario a kick in the back. Luigi pulled out a green mushroom ate it and got back to combat luigi saw knuckles give the kick mario and threw a fire ball at knuckles, like mario's fireball he catches on fire for a while tails then out of no where he trips luigi over picks him up and flies over to some spikes mario ws knocked out for a while but couldn't walk as much so link basicly threw his boomerang at tails. Tails was knocked out of the sky causing luigi and tails to hit the ground, link quickly gave mario a red potion "HERE DRINK THIS QUICKLY!" , "Oh no you dont!" yelled sonic and was about to kick the potion out of mario's hand but he was too late mario drank the potion the he got up gave sonic a good punch in the face the he threw him in the air mario jumped and then kicked sonic to the ground leaving sonic knocked out. Knuckles got up and was about to tackle mario but his leg was caught by links hook shot knuckles tried t break out but was no use link them tied the hook shot to a very strong stone. Knuckles thought it was the end but al heard was this.

"Okay, okay why the fuck were trying to kills us?" asked mario

"This guy named ganondorf and bowser told us you were the bad guys and said you were going to take the seven chaos emeralds," said knuckles. "great ganondorf and bowser tricked you guys into thinking were the bad guys who were trying to steal your seven chaos jewels or whatever," said luigi. Just then the ground was starting to shake and then it shows eggman stealing the master emerald with bowser holding a chaos emerald an ganondorf holding 2 chaos emerald going to bowsers doomship "See theres your fucking proof!" shouted link while pointing at the doomship.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGG! SONIC TAILS WAKE THE SHIT UP WEVE BEEN TRICKED!" yelled knuckles as sonic and tails got up (knuckles yelled so loud it caused sonic to wake up from being knocked out). "Whhhaaa," said sonic. "WEVE BEEN TRICKED BY GANONDORF AND THAT BOWSER GUY I SAW THE STEAL THE MASTER EMERALD AND 3 CHAOS EMERALDS!".

"aaaawwww nnoo we have to catch them quick before they do something with all seven," said sonic. "Oh and sonic these guys arent bad guys infact these guys are here for the bowser and ganondorf guy,". "Were sorry we were pretty stupid to beleive those assholes," apalogized tails.

"Yea no kidding were sorry misters...," sonic was stopped by mario, luigi, link, and navi.

"Im mario that green guy is luigi the tall guy is link and the fairy navi," said mario. "Cool okay guys we should get to the crew and tell them whats up," said tails

MEANWHILE TAILS WORKSHOP

"Hey shadow?," asked rouge. "Uh yea rouge what is it?". "Um how do tell someone you like them but are too afraid they might reject you," asked rouge. Shadow smirked he knew she was talking about knuckles "Well im no love doc trust me you can get much info from amy but all I know is that you need to get him on his good side you know be really good friends with him and after all of that maybe you'll be his gilfriend and who knows praposal, marrige, a night in bed," rouge gave him a weak punch in the arm. "Hey it could happen,". "Okay thanks shadow," "No prob,". Mina heard them talking and walked in "Hey guys," "hey mina" both of them said "Hey shadow got any plans tonight," shadow blushed a little mina barely asks him for something unless its either a mission or help at concert "Im sorry but sonic called me for a mission," just then rouge got up.

"I'll leave you too alone," rouge left the room to talk to amy. When rouge left, mina locked the door shadow was blushing firiously "Shadow I got to tell you something over these last few years I came to tell you that I...I...I LOVE SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG," mina said as a tear came down her eye. "Mina I love you too infact I liked from the first time we met at that day."

FLASHBACK

"SONIC FOR THE LAST GOD DAMN TIME I DONT WANT TO GO TO THIS FUCKING CONCERT OR WHATEVER!". "Oh come on shadow just this once please," said sonic. "Fine but only cause you'll stop annoying me,"

AT THE CONCERT

"Alright everybody heres a little song that I enjoyed writing," said mina(Lets just say that when the characters sing they made the song)

"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag drifting through the wind wanting to start again. Do you ever feel so paper thin like a house a cards one blow from from caving in?"

"Do you ever feel already buried deep? Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing. Do you know that theres still a chance for you 'cause theres a spark in you?'

"You just got to ignite the light and let it shine. Just own th night like the fourth of july.

'Cause baby your a firework come on, let colors burst make em go oh, oh, oh youre gonna leaving falling down'

"You dont have to feel like a waste of space you're original cannot be replace if you only knew what the future holds like a hurricane comes a rainbow"

"Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed so you could open that leads you to the perfet road. Like a lighting bolt, your heart will blow and when its time, you'll know."

"You just got to ignite the light and let it shine. Just own the night like the 4th of july. Cause baby youre a firework come on, let your colors burst make em' go oh oh oh you're gonna leaving falling down."

"Boom Boom Boom even brighter then the moon moon moon its always been inside of you you you and now its time to let it through."

"Cause baby your a firework, come on show em what your worth make em go oh oh oh, as you shoot across the sky."

"Cause baby you're a firework, come on let your colors burst make em go oh, oh, oh, you're gonna leave them falling down."

Boom Boom Boom even brighter than the moon moon moon. Boom Boom Boom even brighter than the moon moon moon."

END OF SONG

Everyone clapped, wistled, cheered, and screamed mina bowed. Sonic clapped shadow stared at mina, mina looked a the crowed one more time untill she saw shadow they both looked at each other, like in most cartoons the background starts turning pink and hearts are floating they were like this for 20 seconds untill "Mina! MIna!MINA!" shouted ash. "Oh right THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING IF YOU WANT AN OUTGRAPH COME TO THE BACK OF THE BUILDING THANK YOU." Sonic and shadow went into the back of he building were toads, humans, other species come finally after 45 minutess they made it. "SONIC!" mina screamed and hugged him. "Hey mina," sonic said as he hugged back. "So sonic whos your nice friend,". "Im shadow the hedgehog but call me shadow miss Mina,". "Okay 'giggles' shadow,".

END OF FLASHBACK

"Wow that was over 3 years ago and shadow?". "yes my sexy mongoose," just then mina grabbed shadows head and pushed it to hers and they were lip locked they were lip locked for 3 minutes they needed oxyen so they departed. Just then shadow found a sticky note and wrote "Dear everybody me and Mina will be gone for a while from shadow." then shadow picked mina up bridal style and jumped out the window they got to shadows house and then thats when they had the night of there life.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview of chapter 3: They were kissing for along time and mina took her small shirt of the one she always wears anyways she wore a purple bra they resumed kissing untill mina grabbed shadows hands and put them in the back of her bra hoping sshadow wud take the bra off. Shadow took her bra off and looked at minas breasts wich were very huge to him he started to grab them and moved them in circles "Oh shadow dont stop infact suck on them please," shadow did as he was comanded and sucked, licked, and kissed on them mina moaned more "Damn shadow you're good,". after that it was mina's turn and unzipped shadows pants took both his pants and boxers off "Oh shadow it's huge by the looks of it an 8.5 inch."


	3. Shadmina Lemon

OKAY I DONT OWN WELL YOU GUYS SHOULD PROBABLY KNOW SINCE I WROTE IT IN THE FIRST 2 CHAPTERS ANYWAYS SHADMIN LEMON ALERT THIS CHAPTER WILL ONLY BE A LEMON JUST LEMON NOTHING ELSE BUT A LEMON GOT THAT PERVS NA JK BUT I WARNED YOU GUYS IN FF. GO EASY ON ME THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A LEMON PLZ AND THNK YOU.

Shadow and Mina got to shadows house with shadow still picking Mina bridal style. They were at shadows bed still kissing. They were kissing for a long time and Mina took her shirt off (The one she always weres) anyways she wore a purple bra they resued kissing untill Mina grabbed shadows hands and put them on the back of her bra "click" was the sound. Shadow stoped kissing to see Mina's breasts ad started to massage them "Oh shadow please don't stop infact suck on them please," shadow did he started sucking, kissing, and licking them "OH SHADOW! your good at this," after that she took his pants and boxers off and looked at his manhood for a bit "mmmmm shadow your huge by the looks of it an 8.5 inches,"

After that she started stroking it wich made shadow moan then she started to lick the tip and the underside of his manhood. Shadow then put a hand on the back of her head Mina knew what he wanted so she started to suck on it "Damn Mina how do you know to suck my cock like this," asked shadow. "Promise ou woun't get mad," said Mina shadow nodded "I did ash one time he wasn't very good at it and besides we were doing shots of vodka and whiskey mixed at a bar, who was your first," Mina asked. "Huh my first was Fiona fox she was okay then again she got me really drunk and I guess you know were that story is going," said shadow.

"Well who cares lets make love again," said Mina as she put his manhood in her mouth again "UUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH MINA IM G-G-GOING TO CUM!," said shadow Mina stared bobbing her head faster and she did as well for the sucking. Shadow grabbed her head and let his load go. "mmmmm shadow you taste great," said Mina "Thanks Mina may I," said shadow as he put a hand on mina's skirt. Mina nodded shadow took em off the same with her panties and he started to lick her outer areas while fingering her "Oh shadow YES do that infact put your tounge in me," shadow did as he was told and licked her flower he found her clit and flicked it back and fourth, Mina was moaning so much when he did this. "SHADOW IM ABOUT TO C-C-CUM!," said Mina shadow kept on licking her flower untill she sprayed her juices in his mouth. "Wow Mina you taste pretty damn good," mina giggled when he said this.

Shadow then got on top of her "Alright mina you ready for this?," asked shadow "Yes shadow put it in me I love you so fucking much," shadow thrusted in her flower mina screamed his name "OH GOD SHADOW FUCK ME FASTER, DEEPER, AND HARDER JESUS CRIST THIS FEELS SO DAMN GOOD!," shadow thrusted like Mina told him too. They kept this position for 16 minutes "Alright shadow...(pants)...I want you to...(pants)...fuck me in my...(pants)ass," shadow nodded and put her on all fours and put his manhood in her ass like Mina said and started thursting "Damn it Mina your ass feels so fucking GOOD," said shadow as he grabbed Minas jiggling breasts "OH GOD SHADOW THIS FEELS GOOD FASTER!," said Mina shadow thrusted faster in her then with the urge to he started spanking her ass "OH SHADOW YES SPANK ME HARD!" yelled mina shadow kept on thrusting and spanking.

"Hey shadow can I be on top?," asked Mina shadow nodded. Mina got on top and gasped when shadow entered her flower again shadow then started thrusting in Mina. "MINA IM ABOUT TO CUM AGAIN SHOULD PULL IT OUT OR..." shadow was cut off by Minas lips "Shadow I want in me i'm pretty sure you'll great father," said Mina. "Okay HERE IT GGGGOOOOEEEESSSS!," screamed shadow as he did one strong thrust into flower. "!," screamed mina as she cummed on his lap they both panted then they french kissed for a while "So Mina what do you feel like doing now?" asked shadow. "Well its 10:30 I think we should go to sleep now," then she put a hand on her stomach "now you i'll have to worry about," shadow chuckled a little then he fell asleep and so did Mina with each others arms.


	4. Weird dreams

ALRIGHT I KNOW I WENT A LITTLE TOO FAST ON THE LEMON THERE IT WOUT HAPPEN AGAIN SO HERES CHAPTER 4 HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE AND THIS IS WHEN THE LEMONS HAPPENING AND YES IT IS DARK IN THIS CHAPTER NO FFLAMES AND ENJOY.

"Sonic are we going the right way?" asked knuckles.

"Yes it says follow this road," said sonic pointing at the map.

'Ahem' said link turning the map around. "You were reading the map upside down," said link.

"Oh I knew that tall guy," said sonic doing one of those anime faces.

"A crude we need to walk back 25 miles," said tails.

"Well I could just run there but then again that would be a bit rude," said sonic.

"Well I guess were camping here," said luigi.

"Cool but do have camping gear?" asked tails.

"No but who needs gear when you have the grass for a matress," said mario.

"Im starting to like this guy yea guys be men well im going to bed," said knuckles as he puts both arms behind his head and fell on his back.

"Does he usually do that?" said Link and navi.

"Only when hes sleepy," said sonic as he did the same thing.

"You said it," said tails as he did the same, same thing but used one tail as a pillow and his other as a blanket.

"Ill just go with it," said mario as he took his cap off and used it for a pillow.

"Mmmeeeee too," said luigi doing the same thing as mario.

Link just got a blanket made by hyrules finest silk and used it

KNUCKLES DREAM

There knuckles was in mobius but the strange thing was that he was at someones house.

"Were am I and whos house is this?" asked knuckles.

"Isn't obvious knuckie," said a voice.

"Show yourself!," said knuckles.

just then rouge the bat came out of the shadows.

"Oh its just you rouge where am I?" asked knuckles

"My house," she replied

"Why?"

She chuckled then she got closer and and sat on his lap face to face.

"Well I need to tell you something," said rouge in his dream.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well you know the real me?" asked rouge.

"Yea,"

"Well she really likes you and I know you really like her or me I should say," said rouge.

"Yea prove to me that I like you," said knuckles crossed armed and looked at the ceiling.

"If you didnt like me why are you dreamig of me and one time I you had a wet drea..." she was stopped by knuckles.

"Okay no need to go there Okay you got me but are you sure you like me in the real world?," asked knuckles.

"Yes knuckles I do," said rouge.

"Alright ill see what I can do," said knuckles.

"Good boy now," rouge stopped when she put her hand on the zipper of his jeans.

END OF DREAM

Outside people had trouble sleeping because people could hear knuckles moaning and it was getting annoying.

"Ugh" said luigi as he got some earmuffs out of his pockets 'Thanks daisy for giving me these for my birthday' he thought to himself.

LUIGIS DREAM

There you see luigi walking on a pizza street. The trees were made out of spagetti and the apples were meat balls. Grass was mini raviolis and the river was made out of pasta sauce and melted cheese.

"Just perfect now what should I eat first," said luigi.

"This pepperoni looks good," said luigi as he took a bite out of the pepperoni.

"Spagetti trees delicious," said luigi as he got a giant fork out and swalloed he whole tree in one gulp.

"Ah that felt good," after that he heard moaning.

END OF DREAM

"Im sorry luigi but I need these," said sonic taking away the earmuffs.

"Its fine I have an extra," said luigi.

"Thanks," said sonic as he put the earmuffs on.

SONICS DREAM

There you see sonic just running a marathon that of course he won again.

"OH SONIC IM SO PROUD!," screamed amy.

"Oh hey ames what are you doi...," he was stopped by amys lips touching his.

"Woah so ones proud," said sonic.

"Yes I am," said amy.

"Well I guess Ill hangout with the guys," said sonic.

"Alright see you sonikku," said amy.

"Hey sonic nice race," complimented tails.

"Thanks tails," thanked sonic.

"Hey sonic im sorry I doubted you, can have an autograph," asked shadow (Its his dream what did you guys expect).

"Sure," said sonic signing an autograph.

END OF DREAM

"Of course you can get a handshake little boy," said sonic.

"Oh great first I get a knuckles with a wet dream, luigi thinking he is in some italian cuisine world, and sonic being a pedophile (Eversince he heard sonic of course you can get a handshake little boy he thought he was gay pedo).

"Hhhhmmmm ah earmuffs," said mario taking a pair out of his chest pocket and putting them on.

MARIO DREAM

Mario just walks into the castle and goes into the a room with a moving picture but instead of him jumping in it he knocks on the wall next to the picture. Then the next thing you know the picture on the wall turns around and another picture with a casino image showed up.

"Alright time to win those coins," said mario as he put a tux on then he jumped in.

"Welcome mario what would you like?" asked the bartender.

"Pink lemonade with 6 drops of vodka, 5 drops of wine, 4 drops of liquor, 3 drops of jack daniels, and 2 ice cubes and mixed please.

"That'll be 20 dollars please," said the bartender. (do the math 6 + 5 + 4 + 3 +2=20 dollars total)

"Here you go," said the bartender giving him his drink.

Mario drank it all into two gulps and not buzzed but he is adrenalitic.

"Alright people who wants to play poker," said mario just then people lined up over where mario is. Mario just one 50 matches at poker.

"IM RICH, IM RICH, IM RICH!" screamed mario.

END OF DREAM

"Ugh mario is really loud," said tails as he got earmuffs himself out of no where and puts them on.

TAILS DREAM

Tails is at his workshop building yet another invention but he now started working for the president.

"With this new invention it will wow the president," said tails.

"What is it tails," asked cream.

"My new flavor of cool aid double cherry," said tails.

"Oh tails," said cream as she started laughing the same with tails.

END OF DREAM

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha," laughed tails in his sleep. Link just opened his eyes and he had some earmuffs.

"Okay hope these things work," said Link putting them on.

LINKS DREAM

'huff' 'huff' huff' huff', said link while running and cutting a bunch of monsters up.

"Alright the tower where zelda is," said link to himself.

'huff' 'huff' 'huff' 'huff', link did again. "Alright princess zelda I have wait..." said link looking at a toad whos reading a magazine.

"Im sorry link but your princess is in another castle," the toad said.

Link walked out of the tower.

"Thats the fifth dream this week!," said link.

END OF DREAM

WELL THAT WAS A FUNNY ENDING HOPE YOU GUYS EBJOYED DONT WORRY NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE ACTION PROMISE.


	5. hello knothole

HEY GUYS IM HERE TO BRING YOU ANOTHER CHAPTER OF MUGEN SO YA AND ENJOY.

Everyone waked up from their dreams and complained about how people were loud.

"Damn dude what the hell was with the moaning?," asked mario.

"Hey atleast we werent the ones who literally screamed IM RICH," said tails defending knuckles.

"Ya well atleast we werent the ones bursted into laughter and saying gay pedo punch lines," said luigi.

"Ya atleast we werent dreaming about shit made out of spagetti and pizza," aid knuckles

"Wait who said gay pedo punch lines?" everyone turned to sonic.

"What?" said sonic.

"Nevermind we have a mission and that is to get those seven chaos and your master emerald thingy," said mario.

"OH CRAP I FORGOT ALL ABOUT THE MASTER EMERALD!," said knuckles.

"Well dont worry I think we can contact shadow and chaos controlled us over to my workshop," said tails.

"Why couldn't we done that earlier?," said link as tails face palmed himself.

MEANWHILE SHADOWS HOUSE

There shadow and mina were sleeping in the same bed they did it last night and shadows phone rang.

"Hello?," said shadow.

"Hey shadow um were are you and do you have a chaos emerald," asked tails.

"Im home and yes I have a chaos emerald," said shadow.

"shadow who is it?" asked mina with her eyes closed.

"Tails," said shadow

"Uh shadow who was that?" asked tails.

"Mina," said shadow back.

"I dont want to know anyways can you chaos control to where we are?" asked tails

"Sure where are you?," asked shadow as he put on some boxers.

BACK TO THE GUYS

"Uh sonic check the map to see where we are," said tails as sonic looked were they were.

"YEA BEAT YOU AT WAR AGAIN BITCH!" said knuckles winning.

"Jesus christ thats the tenth time today," said navi.

SHADOWS HOUSE

"What the hell was that?" asked shadow as he put some jeans on.

THE GUYS

"Knuckles, anyway were at green hill," said tails.

SHADOWS HOUSE

"Okay meet you guys in five minutes," said shadow.

"What is shady?" asked mina.

"Sonic, tails, and knuckles got lost so im going to chaos control over to them then tails's workshop meet me there and get the others," said shadow putting on a shirt.

"Okay," said mina.

"I'll see you later," said shadow as he kissed her.

"CHAOS CONTROLL!," said shadow

BACK AT THE GUYS

"Well now we wait," said tails the eveyone saw a light.

"Hey guys im here and who the hell are the humans," said shadow.

"oh this is mario (points at mario), thats link and navi (points at them), and finally thats luigi (points at luigi)" said sonic.

"Hmph nice to meet you the names shadow," said shadow.

"Nice to meet you too," said mario.

"Same here," said link.

"Well guys I think we should go to the workshop," said knuckles.

"Okay but to perform this we have to hold hands," said shadow.

Everyone holded hands and got into a circle.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" said shadow then 5 seconds later there at tails's house with everyone there.

"SONIKKU!," said amy running at sonic.

"Ooooohhh boy," said sonic before he got tackled to the ground.

"Hey amy hows it going?" said sonic on the ground with amy sitting on his stomach

"Fine now that your here" said amy this made sonic blush mario, link, and knuckles were laughing at this.

"Whait is knuckles here" asked rouge when she said that everyone turned around to see a bat not just any bat but a female sexy bat with white fur and tan skin. "Im sold," said mario, link, and luigi.

"Okay guys back off" whispered knuckles.

"Fine" said mario, luigi, and link at the same time again.

"So who are all these guys?" asked espio charmy didn't really care about strangers he would just go over there and shake their hand.

"Hi im charmy," said as he shook marios hand fast, "Hi im charmy" did the same thing to luigi, "Hi im charmy" said charmy as he shook links hand last.

"I already have a feeling this kid is going to be annoying" said mario.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
